


How did we end up like this?

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Welcome to the Punch (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wonders how they got to this stage in what was an admittedly strange relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did we end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Jake has a Scottish accent in this just because I love Mark Strong’s accent in Kingsman. :D
> 
> I have an obsession with a Scottish accent coming from that man's mouth. I am not even ashamed to admit that.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

      With a final thrust and grunt Jake pulled out and rolled off Max to lie beside him on Jake’s bed. The two men were trying to regulate their breathing after an intense round of sex where it seemed as if Jake was trying to fuck the man through the mattress.

     Max stayed still; staring at the ceiling “Penny fer ye thoughts.” Jake said turning on his side to look at the younger man. Max snorted and looked at the other man “My thoughts cost a lot more than a penny.”  Jake just gave Max a look and with a sigh and a roll of his eyes “I’m just wondering how did we end up like this?”

    “On the run as fugitives or fucking each other?” Jake asked quite serious, his intense green eyes shining in what little moonlight was peeking through the curtains. “I know how we ended up on the run.” Max said turning on his side to face the other man; “but how did we end up doing this,” he made a gesture to indicate the two of them “whatever this is?”

     Jake considered the man in front of him for a moment before speaking “the first time we had sex was on what was to be my son’s 28th birthday.” Max nodded. “Ye approached me first and initiated things. So what do ye mean by ‘how did we end up like this?’” Max groaned and rolled unto his back to gather his thoughts.

    “I approached you that night because I saw how much pain you were in and I offered myself to you because it was the only thing I could do to offer you some comfort even if it was temporary. I had nothing else but me to offer.” Max explained. “I hear a ‘but’ in there somewhere.” Jake said. “But, it was supposed to be only one night. Why did we continue after that night?” Max looked over at Jake as if he had the answers.

    “I mean there was the night of your son’s, then there was the night of the thunderstorm when we both couldn’t sleep and you decided to it was a good idea to pin me down on the rug in front of the fireplace and fuck me raw; never again, rug burns hurt worse than a bitch.” Jake smirked remembering that night. “Then there was the day we had the epic all-out, drag-out fight that you decided to end by shoving me face first into the wall and fucking me so hard that I blacked out.” Jake laughed at that one and was rewarded by hard punch to his shoulder. “Ow! Ye can’t blame fer that one. Have ye seen yourself when you are pissed as hell?” Max had no time to respond to that as the older man swiftly covered his leaner body with his own broad one and plunder his mouth, taking what he wanted. “ye are fucking sexy as hell when you are pissed.” Jake said against his lips before returning to his previous position and leaving Max breathless again.

    Max took a minute to get his breathing back under control before continuing, “Then there was the 4th anniversary of our first meeting. The night you put a bullet through my knee.” Max glanced at Jake who still had his intense gaze on him. “Things changed that night.” “Yea? How so?” Jake asked genuinely curious. “You made love to me that night Jake. You were so tender and careful with me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. You made that night about me and my comfort; my needs and wants came before anything else that night.” Max finished looking Jake squarely in the eyes.

   “I wanted you to be comfortable and I wanted to apologize for that, for crippling you.” Jake said, taking Max’s hand and kissing his knuckles. Max’s breath hitched at the action “And that’s just it. How did we move from enemies to tentative allies to being on the run together to actually being together?” Max took a breath to compose himself before he got hysterical.

  “Natural progression of our really strange relationship.” Jake said. “I am all ye have and ye are all I have. We do not have anyone else in the world. The only people we knew would have our backs are dead and the ones we thought would have our backs want to see us dead. Or at least me dead and you in prison.” Max sighed “So it’s just natural that we would seek out other things from each other that we will never be able to get from anyone else.” He said. “Ye can look at it that way or ye can look at it as us finally admitting that there was something born between us that night in the tunnel other than hate for each other.”

   Max laughed “yea, that’s another way of looking at it.” Jake smiled “So are we good? Are ye over ye freak-out?” “I was not having a freak-out!” Max said indignantly. “Yea, sure. Now can we go to sleep?” Jake asked fixing himself and draping and arm over Max’s waist. Max though had other ideas and rolled Jake over unto his back and straddled his waist a sly smile playing on his lips. “I have a better idea.” He said as he leaned down and kissed Jake within an inch of his life. Jake’s hands coming up to grab his hips with tight fingers that he knew would leave marks on his fair skin, not that he cared one bit.

 “Then I hope you are prepared for a sleepless night.” Jake said with a wicked grin before switching positions and making another attempt at either fucking Max until he blacked out again or through the mattress; probably both.

 

** The End. **


End file.
